


Nobodies

by daymaedoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Galra Keith (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Mentions of Alfor, and make mudpies, and wear cool lipgloss, keith is a bamf, lance just wants to fit in, matt is ooc, mentions of keiths mom, theyre honestly super cute, theyre kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daymaedoo/pseuds/daymaedoo
Summary: how kid lance and kid keith became friends





	Nobodies

It was a weird idea in retrospect. Stupid, honestly. But, like any other kid in elementary school, Lance just wanted to fit in and run with the cool kids. He wanted to make mud pies and play freeze tag with the girls who wore frosted lip gloss and the guys who wore jeans with the bedazzled back pockets (honestly they were the coolest). Day after day he would bound up to them on the playground with a huge smile spread across his cheeks. He practically vibrated as he asked the kids to play manhunt. But every single day, without fail, they would sneer and say, “Come back when your face is normal.”

“Mamá?” He asked one day on the drive home.

“Yes, mijo?” She hummed.

"Is my face weird?" He whined, head slightly tilted to the right and a pout pulling at the corners of his mouth. Lance's mom giggled.

"Of course not mi cielito!" She smiled and reached into the backseat to ruffle her son's hair. He pouted once he saw himself in the rear view mirror. She giggled when he protested. "They're just jealous," she said, her eyes shining. "They're upset porque esta escrito en las estrellas. They are not."

His smile rivaled the sun that day.

...

 

Being an impressionable kid, it only took a week for the other student's words to get under his skin again so he stood in front of his mother's vanity. He grabbed something that matched his skin color close enough and, just as he'd watched his mother do so many times, he pumped some out onto a sponge and smeared it on his cheekbones, covering the blue inverted triangles that branded him. 

His mom told him of his father- he had the same marks, only his were a deep, royal purple. She said that he was so lucky to have the marks. They made him part of something great; at least, that was what she said.

The only thing they did now though, was keep him from making any friends.

So he stared at himself with streaky foundation applied on his face and he smiled so wide. The kids would finally play with him, he would be popular, and he would include everyone in their games, no matter what! Except maybe LoLo (Lance always felt that Lotor was too hard to pronounce- Lotor felt that Lance just didn't try hard enough. The two butt heads often).

"Lance!" His mamá called up to him. "You're going to miss the bus!" And with that, he grabbed his backpack and ran to stand in front of his house with a hurried goodbye to his mother.

"Hey, Matt!" Lance bounded up to the boy at recess. Matt looked at him for a long moment.

"Are you wearing makeup?" The fifth grader asked.

"Yes, sir!" He saluted the best he could. Matt snorted and Lance could feel his eyebrows draw together in his confusion.

"Only girls wear makeup." He sneered. "What, are you a little girl?" Matt laughed. Lance felt himself grow hot with anger. His hands fisted at his sides as he searched through every single mean word he could throw at this kid.

"You know what, Matt?" He yelled. "All you are is a fudging jerk! You're so fudging mean all the time! God, you're such an asshole!" 

"Lance McClain!" He heard behind him. He groaned as he turned to meet Mr. Iverson's disappointed glare. "Time out! Now!" Lance's shoulders slumped as he turned away from Matt.

"I might be a jerk, but at least I'm not some nobody kid with weird marks on my face." Matt sneered as Iverson led Lance inside.

He was led into a classroom that he'd never been in and was told to sit anywhere. He took a seat in the back, right hand corner and crossed his arms on the desk in front of him before laying his head on the fake wood. He felt the frustrates tears roll down his cheeks as he sat.

It was about three minutes later when he heard the door open again. 

"Go sit somewhere." A new voice said. "You know the deal." The chair beside him scraped as it was pulled out and he felt the kid sit down beside him and an awkward silence stretched between them. Finally, the kid spoke up.

"I punched Matt." Lance's head shot up and his eyes widened as he looked at the boy. He had shaggy black hair that wasn't unlike Billy Ray Cyrus and violet eyes that Lance had never seen before. Along his jaw was a thin, lilac like curled its way to the corner of his mouth.

"You have a mark too!" Lance exclaimed. The boy nodded. "How did you get yours?" He asked.

"Well, my dad says that my mom had marks just like mine but now she's fighting in some intergalactic war or something." He rolled his eyes. "I don't know if I believe him though." He shrugged. Lance elbowed him, a huge grin spreading on his face.

"My mom said the same thing! My dad is ruling a castle in the sky- protecting the universe from a bad emperor!" He sucked in a large breath. "Wow," he sighed. "I bet our parents are fighting side by side."

The boy with the lilac marks watched Lance's face in wonder. The silence stretched between the two until finally, finally he spoke.

"Yeah," he said, slowly. "Maybe."

"B-but anyway, screw Matt. If we're nobodies for having weird marks on our faces, let's be the coolest dang nobodies that anybody's never heard of." Lance grinned, sticking a fist out between them.

"I'm Lance." He said, a brilliant smile on his face.

"Keith." He replied, bumping his fist to Lance's. Lance hummed.

"That's kind of hard to say." He mumbled. "Key, or KeKe?" Lance asked, bouncing in his seat.

"Uhm..." The kid beside him stuttered. "Just Keith." Lance shrugged.

"Key it is!" And together they gave all of those popular kids the Chinese middle finger and made their own fun and built their own gosh dang mudpies and bedazzled their own jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr for more content!  
> tumblr.langstexmachina.com
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> \- day


End file.
